1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates to engine starting in general and, in particular, to systems, apparatuses and methods that improve engine starting.
2. Description of the Background
An internal combustion engine is generally operated and controlled based on a current engine operational level or load, a desired engine operational level or load, often corresponding to a throttle position and sometimes corresponding to an idle air control valve (IACV) or throttle bypass circuit, amounts of fuel and air injected into cylinders of the engine, ignition timing where applicable, and consideration of other parameters as desired. Engines are generally operated differently when they are being started than after they have been started.
Engines are furthermore generally started in one of two ways: automatically or manually. An automatic start may employ a power source such as a battery. The battery may be used to power an electric motor to turn the engine while fuel and air is provided to the cylinders until the engine begins cycling from the combustion occurring in the cylinders. When a manual start is utilized, the engine may be rotated manually by, for example, a kick-start on a motorcycle.
Typically, more fuel and air is supplied to cylinders of an engine when the engine is starting than when the engine is idling under normal operating conditions. That additional fuel and air may be needed to wet fuel supply surfaces, to compensate for poor fuel vaporization, and to produce a combustible charge in the cylinder, for example. Supplying excess fuel, however, generally reduces engine efficiency and increases the discharge of undesirable emissions from the engine.
In addition, improper amounts of fuel and air or improper timing of the provision of fuel and air to the engine may impede engine starting.
Thus there is a need for a system, an apparatus, and a method that provides an appropriate amount of fuel and air to an engine and provides that fuel and air at an appropriate time to optimize engine starting.
There is also a need for a system, an apparatus, and a method that provides an appropriate amount of fuel and air to an engine when starting and provides that fuel and air at an appropriate time to maximize efficiency and minimize the discharge of undesirable emissions from the engine.
In addition, there is a need for a system, an apparatus, and a method that transitions from an optimum engine starting condition to an optimum engine operating condition while promoting favorable engine operation and a system, an apparatus, and a method that transitions from an optimum starting condition to an optimum operating condition while promoting engine efficiency and low emissions of undesirable compounds.